The present invention relates to real estate lockboxes and other secure entry systems. Lockboxes are used in the real estate industry to contain the keys of houses listed for sale. Prior art lockboxes have primarily been mechanical devices which allow access to a secure compartment by use of a conventional key. Such lockboxes and keys, however, have had numerous disadvantages. These disadvantages have been overcome by the present invention and a great number of new features have been provided.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, one or more lock or key units of a secure entry system is equipped with a radio receiver. The receiver permits a memory in the lock or key unit to be updated with new data that is modulated onto a radio frequency signal. By this technique, system-wide changes of data, such as changes of lockout lists and access codes, and changes targeted to specific units, such as disabling a particular key, can be implemented simply and quickly.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.